Lost
by kballer710
Summary: set 4 years after the last heist in F&F, Dom and Letty face their hardest challenge: getting their son back.
1. Alejandro Torretto

Lost

AN: I do not own any of the characters present in this story besides Alejandro Torretto.

[set 4 years after the last heist in F&F,Jesse didn't die,Brian cleared the team's name]

Dom's POV

I was sleeping peacefully in our room, when I heard a crash downstairs followed by a shrieking cry. I turned over in bed and pulled a pillow over my head. That was when I realized that I was alone in bed. I slowly removed the pillow and opened my eyes. I squinted at the sunlight seeping in through the curtains. "Babe?" I called out to the empty room. No answer. I grunted as I threw the bed sheets to the side. I was sitting on the bed when I heard yelling downstairs. Straining my ears, I realized the screams were for me. "Dom! Hurry your ass down here if you wanna eat." I smiled to myself. Brian had influenced Mia's vocabulary. I finally got out of bed, took a quick shower, and went to the closet. I looked at the little section of clothes I had in the closet compared to the numerous hangers of clothes that weren't mine. _She hardly wears these things._ I thought to myself as I pulled out a white wife beater and a pair of dark jeans.

I left our room and walked across the hall to another bedroom. I peeked my head through the door. "Alex?" No answer. I closed the door and continued down the stairs.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear laughing, crying, and numerous conversations. I seriously thought there was a party at my house. I came into the my living room and laughed at the scene. Leon and Jesse were watching Spongebob, Brian was playing with some toy cars, Mia and Letty were in the kitchen laughing at Vince who was, of course, stuffing his face with MY food. No one had noticed me yet. "Daddy!" Everyone turned to look at me. Then, a little boy came running toward me from the couch. I knelt down and scooped him up in my arms. "Hey lil guy, why were you crying?" I asked the little boy with the tear stained face.

Alejandro Dominic Torretto, my four-year-old son, was born on September 21, 2001. He had Letty's beautiful eyes, but he looked exactly like me. The team joked that the only thing he really should've inherited from me was my bald head. I found out Letty was pregnant right after our last heist when she was in the hospital. I didn't know what to do when she told me and walked out on her and my unborn child. It was then that I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I cheated on Letty. I had to prove to her and myself that I could be a father. So about a year later, I showed up at Alex's first birthday party and begged Letty to take me back. Thankfully she did. About 2 months later, we officially got married. I'm thankful everyday I spend with my little guy.

Alex's voice interrupted my flashback. "Un-cle Le, no Nemo." He said. I laughed at what he was trying to say and looked at Leon. He just shrugged and continued watching the yellow sponge. I carried him into the kitchen. "Finally, you're awake. I swear, even Alex could wake up to all the noise." Mia laughed as I set Alex down. He ran to his mother, begging to be carried. "Lay off my food, V" I told Vince as I gave him a hug. He just grinned at me and said, "Well, if you woulda woken up sooner, you'd have more to eat. Its not my fault I'm always hungry." He continued to eat. I shook my head and went over to Letty who was sitting on the counter carrying Alex. "Mornin' babe." I greeted. "You mean afternoon?" She smiled. I stood between her legs and kissed her. After all that we've been through, me in jail, all our heists, fights, and even the birth of our son, we never lost that passion.

"Get a room!" Vince said as he got from the table and went into the living room, where Leon and Jesse were currently fighting over remote. "Its Finding Nemo!" Jesse yelled. "Fuck the fish! He's already lost!" Leon yelled back as he grabbed back the remote. "Ooh mama, un-cle Le said bad word." I laughed at Leon's stupid expression of being caught. "I know baby, he's going to get in trouble with Auntie Mia." I broke away from Letty and went to grab myself a plate. Alex squirmed away into the living room, grabbed the remote from Leon and turned the channel back to Finding Nemo. He grinned at Leon and high fived Jesse, as the two of them sat on the couch. They were like best friends. Yup, that was my little boy alright. "Unbelievable." Leon muttered as he came into the kitchen. We all laughed. It was times like these that I forget that I'm still the street race king.


	2. Ready for Two?

AN:Thanks to all of you that reviewed. **[Santiva, i'll keep your suggestion in mind for my upcoming chapters]** This is actually my first story!

[Ready for Two?]

No One's POV

It was the afternoon. Leon, Jesse, and Vince were in the garage working on the new set of models that they had shipped in. Mia and Brian were at the Torretto store, selling groceries to the nearby residents. While, Dom and Letty were spending some quality time with their son back at the house. While Dom and Alex were playing, Letty was in the restroom. She looked down at the test she held in her hands. She bit her lip nervously as she looked at the results a third time. It was positive just like it had been at the doctor's office the previous month. She wanted to make sure that she was really pregnant before she told Dom. The doctor said she was expecting a daughter. She sighed and threw the test in the trash before walking out of the restroom and into the living room, where her son and husband were playing. "Dom." Dom was smiling as he looked up from Alex, but his smile disappeared as he looked at Letty. She looked at him with serious eyes. "Why don't you get yourself a juice, Alex?" Dom said softly to his son. Alex nodded and got up from his toys and went to the kitchen.

Letty went to sit down on the couch. Dom got up from the floor and sat on the couch next to Letty. He put his hand on her knee and stroked it softly. Dom was so much different around the team compared to his time alone with Letty. Everyone knew he had always had a soft spot for her, but they never expected to see it. To their surprise, the real Dominic Torretto was unveiled when he became a father.

"What's wrong, Let?" Dom asked with a concerned face. "I have something to tell you." Letty said looking down, fumbling with her hands. _How is he going to react?_ Letty thought to herself. "Well, I think that's kind of obvious." Dom replied trying to lighten the mood. Letty looked up but didn't change her expression. "I'm-." Letty began to say, but was interrupted when Alex came into the room and jumped onto his father's lap. "I wanna play game!" He said sipping on his juice pouch, grinning at Dom. Dom looked down at Alex and said, "Not now, buddy. Mama's talking. We'll play later." "But daddy!" Alex pouted. "I said not now Alex." Alex burst into tears. Letty got up off of the couch and picked up her son. "Shh..its okay baby. Its time for your nap anyways." She soothed and began to walk up the stairs. "Letty, wait." Dom stood up and looked to Letty with pleading eyes. "Never mind." She nodded before going into Alex's room. Dom flopped back down on the couch. "Fuck." _What is going on with her?_ He thought to himself.

Letty's POV

I carried Alex up to his room. I really wanted to tell Dom, but I was scared. I was scared that he might walk out on me again. I can't take that. And neither could Alex. I bet anything that he's downstairs sitting on that damn couch, wondering what the hell is wrong with me. Hell, I'm still wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I know that Dom loves me and Alex. I'm just too damn paranoid to tell him. But this isn't me. I'm Leticia Ortiz-Torretto, and I ain't afraid of nothing. Then why am I acting this way? As I lay down my sleeping baby on his bed, I hear the door creak open. It's Dom and he has the most serious expression on his face. I think to myself that he's figured it out. But then his face masks of confusion. Maybe he hasn't figured it out. I turn away from him and walk to the window. I'm looking at the view of downtown L.A. when I feel his arms go around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I inhale a scent that is purely Dom, his intoxicating scent. He puts his head beside my cheek and on my shoulder. He places a small kiss on the side of my neck before he asks, "What's wrong, mami?"

I'm silent for what I think is forever. I don't even turn to look at him. He releases me and goes to sit on the edge of Alex's bed. Dom sighs and breaks the long silence. "Can you tell me what's going on with you? I can't just guess what's wrong, Let." I can hear the frustration through his voice. I turn to face him. "Dom, I'm-" Just before I can say anything, his cell phone rings, waking Alex up in the process. He looks at me and sighs before he answers it and leaves the room. I pick up Alex, who had probably only slept 5 minutes, and walk out of the room. I saw Dom that was just finishing his conversation on his phone. He looked at me. "They need help at the garage and there's a race tonight." I nodded and handed him Alex. Before I could go down the stairs, he grabbed my arm, I turned and looked at him. "We're not finished with this conversation, babe." He looks at me with pleading eyes. "I know." I reply before kissing his cheek and walk away.


	3. The Secret's Out

AN: Sorry it took so long...i've been really busy with sports. Here's chapter 3! Thanks to all who reviewed.

[The Secret's Out]

No One's POV

"Where going mama?" Alex asked from the backseat of Dom's Charger. Letty turned back to look at him. She smiled at him, he looked so cute in his white t-shirt, jeans, and little combat boots as he sucked on a lollipop. He was going to be a lady-killer once he grew up. At that moment, Letty saw how much Alex resembled Dom. "We're going to the garage baby. Daddy's got some cars to work on." Letty replied. Alex nodded and continued eating his lollipop.

"Are you going to come to the race tonight?" Dom asked. "I don't know. Maybe, if I can get Mia to watch Alex again." Letty replied. "We can always just take him with us." Dom suggested. "Don't start with that again, Dom." Letty replied with a serious expression. The rest of the ride to the garage is silent. "C'mon baby. You can play in mama's office while daddy's working." Letty said as she unbuckled Alex from the car seat and lead him into the garage. "Otay mama." Letty stopped and turned around. "How long do you think it'll take?" she asked Dom. "Umm, depends on what the guys have already messed up." He replied with a smile. Letty laughed. "Okay, just come get us when you're done." She replied before walking into the office with Alex. Dom nodded.

Letty's POV

"Alejandro Dominic Torretto! Put that down before you break your head!" I was working on some designs when I looked up to see Alex playing catch, with a wrench. He nearly jumped when he heard my voice. "Sorry mama." He pouted. I laughed, just like Dom. "Don't give me that look. C'mere and help mama with car designs." I said motioning for him to come. His face lit up as he ran towards me and scrambled up onto my lap. "Okay, let's pick some colors. Que te gusta chico?" He began to point at numerous colors on the computer screen. "I like this one, and this one, and this one!"

At that moment Mia decided to come in. "Hey girl! What's up?" I greeted her. Alex did the same. "Hi Auntie!" He waved, but immediately went back to picking colors. I could tell something was wrong with her. She had a serious expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Maybe you can answer that for me, Letty." She replied. I sat there confused. "What do you mean?" She sighed and closed the office door. "I went home to use the bathroom. And you know what I found in the trashcan?" Mia paused. Uh-oh. I knew exactly what Mia found. And I wasn't exactly ready to tell anyone that I was pregnant yet. "Letty, I know its yours. It's definitely not mine, and it obviously doesn't belong to the guys." Mia continued. "Have you told Dom?" I shook my head as I looked downwards. "When are you planning to tell him? When you have the stomach the size of a watermelon?" Alex looked up at the sound of the fruit. I laughed. "Wa-er melon?" he asked. Mia laughed. "No honey, not that watermelon. You're mama's gonna be the size of a watermelon." I looked sharply at Mia. She basically told Alex that I was pregnant. "Mia! What are you doing?" She looked at me as Alex scrambled out of the office. "What did I say?" I looked around for Alex and my heart nearly stopped. He was with Dom. And they were staring directly at me.

AN:Yes, i like to keep you on the edge of your seat. it wasnt my best chapter, but i'm brainstorming the different possibilities of this story. _(yeah, mia was kinda mean, i was tired of her being nice..lol)_


	4. Our Watermelon Baby

[Our Watermelon Baby]

Dom's POV

I was working on the new Honda that we got when Alex came up to me. He was really excited about something. "Daddy, daddy! Auntie Mia said mama's gonna be a wa-er melon!" he laughed to himself. I looked at him confused. I knelt down to his level. "Okay buddy, say that again but slower." he stopped laughing. He took a deep breath. "Oh I think I forget a part. Auntie said mama is gonna be the _size _of a wa-er melon." _Watermelon? Why would Letty be the size of a watermelon?_ Suddenly, I realized what Alex had just told me. "Isn't that funny daddy?" He jumped up and down before running to Jesse. I stood up and looked in the direction of Letty's office. She looked at me scared shitless. That pretty much confirmed what I thought. Letty was pregnant…with my second kid.

Letty's POV

"Mia, he's coming over! What am I supposed to do?" I asked frantically. "How bout you start with telling him that you're pregnant?" I looked at her. I wasn't ready for this yet. Mia looked at me and could tell I was scared. "Listen girl, it's not gonna be like before. He loves you and Alex. I don't think he'd ever walk out on you again." Mia comforted. I nodded. Suddenly, there was knocking on my door. I looked up and saw Dom. Mia motioned for him to come in. "Hey, can I talk to her for a second?" He asked motioning towards me. Mia nodded and began to walk out the door. Before closing the door, she turned around, "Congratulations!" she said before closing the door quickly. I glared at her retreating form.

Dom pulled a chair next to me and sat down. I couldn't look at him, so I busied myself with the car designs. I could feel him staring at me. I heard him sigh. He grabbed my hands and pulled my chair towards him. "Letty….is it true?" I looked up at him. He was looking at me with so much intensity that I felt hot. He was waiting for me to answer. "What are you talking about, Dominic?" I wanted to avoid his obvious quetion. "Quit it, Letty. Can you just tell it to me straight?" His reply was firm. "Yeah, I'm pregnant Dom." I replied. I waited for his predicted response. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I turned away from him. I sucked in a breath, "I was scared." It was the truth. I looked at him and could tell he was confused. "Scared of what?" "Scared that you might walk out on me again." There I said it. And as much as it hurt for me to confess, I could tell by his facial features that it hurt him too. "Babe, that was 4 years ago. I was young and wasn't thinking straight. I would have never walked out on you." he tried to explain.

"But you did leave Dominic! You don't think I was young? I went through the pregnancy by myself. I gave birth to Alex by myself! Half the time I was expecting that it was you coming through the door, wanting to hold my hand! You have no idea how scared I was being a single mother for that one year. And to top things off, you cheated on me!" I was crying. This was the first time that I had ever said anything bout that lonesome year. I stood up and left the office, leaving Dom to sit there by himself. He didn't sit there for long. I could hear him walking up behind me. He grabbed a hold of my arm and turned me to face him. "Letty, I've told you, I'm sorry. It should've never happened. But I've changed. I've shown you that I've changed." Dom was squeezing my hands. By now, everyone in the garage had stopped working and were watching us intently. "I don't know Dom. I'm just really scared right now." He let go of my hands and pulled me against him, hugging me against his muscular chest. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. But I want you to know that I love you and Alex. I'm not the same person I was four years ago and I would never walk out on my family again." At that moment I looked at the sincerity in his eyes and forgave him, for everything that happened in the past. We shared a small kiss, that quickly got intense until Alex came bursting into the garage.

"Mama, are you gonna be a wa-er melon?" Dom and I laughed. I picked him up and set him on my hip. "Yeah, mama's gonna have a tummy bigger than a watermelon!" Dom laughed as he tickled Alex. He giggled and squirmed. "Alex, you're going to have a little baby sister." I said with a smile. "Yay! Is she going to be a wa-er melon or can I play with her?" he asked with cute curiosity. "She's not going to be a watermelon. You can play with her but you have to be careful because she's gonna be really small." "That's good. Cus I taught she was gonna be a wa-er melon, mama." Dom looked at me. "We're having a girl?" He asked. Oh yeah, I forgot that I didn't tell him. I smiled. "Yeah, we're gonna have a little girl." He kissed me again. " We should celebrate after the race." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, its closing time. And it's almost time for the race." Dom stood up and looked at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes at him again. "Yeah, we're coming. But you have to stay close to me okay?" I looked down at Alex. His flashed his toothy grin at me before squirming in my arms. I figured i wouldn't be carrying him for awhile so i set him down. "Yay! We're going to the race. Daddy's gonna win first place! And I know how to tie my shoo ace!" Alex rhymed to himself as he skipped alongside Dom. "Who taught you that, buddy?" Dom asked with an amused grin. "Un-cle Jesse. He taught me how to tie my shoo ace and he taught me how the say the words to the song." Dom smiled down at him, then he looked back at me. "Well at least he's teaching him good things." I laughed before getting into the Charger. It's race time.


	5. 1st Place

[1ST Place]

Dom's POV

"Everyone ready?" I asked as we all stood in the living room getting ready. "Yeah." Was the response that I got. "Let's roll then. Edwin and Hector can't wait forever. Let, you got Alex?" I looked at Letty helping Alex into a jacket. She looked hot. Letty had on some tight ass black pants, a black tank top, and my red leather jacket. She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah I got him, baby." I knelt down in front of Alex. "Listen buddy, you only talk to uncle Edwin and uncle Hector. No one else okay? You don't take anything from any one. Not even candy. These people at the races aren't very nice and they say a lot of bad words. So just stay close to mama okay?" My son's safety was my number one priority. Actually both Letty and Alex were my priorities. I especially had to look out for them tonight. Alex was looking at me as I spoke. When I finished, he nodded. "Otay daddy." And with that said, they were off to the race.

No one's POV

"Here they come." Edwin pointed out as the Torretto team rolled in. "Alex, stay close to mama okay. Uncle Jesse and Auntie Mia will be right next to us." Letty said as she unbuckled Alex from the car seat. "Hold onto my hand. A lot of people are going to be around daddy." Alex immediately grabbed onto his mother's hand. "Mama look at all the cars!" Alex said excitedly. "I know hijo." Dom was up in the front, behind him was Vince and Brian, and behind them was Alex, Letty, Jesse, and Mia. Leon was behind the whole group. Dom continuously kept looking back at Letty and Alex.

As they passed, many skanks stared at the group and gossiped amongst themselves. They pointed and stared at Alex a lot. He got nervous and moved closer to Letty. "Mama, the ladies are looking at me." Letty looked at all the other women staring at her son. She grinned. "Just smile back, don't say anything. When you smile, you look like daddy." Alex smiled brightly and the women rolled their eyes. "How come they don't look now?" "Didn't daddy tell you they weren't very nice."

"Hey there little man!" Alex looked up. His smile brightened at the sight of seeing his uncle Hector. "Mama can I go?" Alex tugged on Letty's hand pointing at Hector. "We're going there, just wait baby." "Hola Hector! Como estas?" Letty greeted the man. "Bien mamacita. Muy bien. Es Alejandro? Esta muy guapo!" "Well of course. Where do you think he got them from?" Dom commented as he hugged Alex against him. The team laughed. "Hablas espanol chico?" Alex looked up at Hector and hugged him. "Gracias senor." Letty and the team laughed. "That's the only thing he knows how to say. But he's learning." Hector laughed. "Alright, let's start this thing. Hector, Edwin. It's a 2g buy in, winner take all." Dom took total control. "Is little man counted in the prize?" someone in the crowd joked and everyone but the team laughed. Alex moved closer to his father. Dom grabbed his hand. "No one touches him, you touch him, you'll wish you never did." Dom threatened. Everyone was silent.

"Let's race!" Everyone got in their cars and went to the race site. Dom picked up Alex, hugged him then handed him to Letty. "I'll see you two after the race. Ten cuidado mami." Letty nodded. "You too papi." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and got into the car. "Good luck daddy!" Alex shouted from the car. "Thanks buddy!" Dom replied before getting into his car and driving off.

Letty parked her car next to Vince's. She helped Alex out of the car and sat him on the hood. "Look here comes daddy!" Letty said as she pointed at the black Charger making its way toward the starting line. "Yay! Go daddy!" Alex cheered. "Yeah, burn their asses Dom!" Vince suddenly shouted from beside them. Mia and Letty turned to glare at him. "Sorry, I forgot." Vince replied apologetically. Then the race started.

It was race was close in the beginning. But Letty knew Dom wouldn't disappoint their son. At almost the last second possible, he pushed the NOS button, sending him across the finish line. "Mama, daddy won! He got first place. He went really fast. It was really burry." Alex continued to ramble. "Yeah, let's go congratulate daddy." Letty said as she took his hand and made their way through the large crowd.


	6. Discontinued

AN: Hey guys, truly sorry that you thought this was an update….but its obviously not.

Unfortunately, I've had this huge writer's block and am unable to continue this story.

However, don't give up on me just yet. I've decided to rewrite this story with a whole new beginning. I have a few new ideas and chapters for the re-write. Keep an eye out for it.

-Kirsten


End file.
